Hunger
by AlphaWolf19
Summary: ONESHOT She was hungry, both her and the child. Time was running out, something she didn't have a lot of to begin with, and soon, it would be too late. (crappy summary. I'm sorry. One shot. Dean x OC)
**Hello! This is just a one-shot between Dean and his girlfriend. I hope you enjoy.**

 **OC in this story: Alison Jackson**

 **Please review!**

 **I only own Alison and Mary-Ann. :) BTW, I have no clue about babies so aha. Bear with me. Thank ya. ALSO, in my car, the button to pop the trunk is in the glove box. I don't know where it would be in the Impala so I'm going with the same place. :)**

 **...**

 ** _Three Years Ago_**

Alison Jackson stared into her shot of crowns. She had just ended a relationship of 9 months and even though it didn't seem that long, Alison had really cared about this person. But after being cheated on several times, Alison knew it was time to end it with Jake, and she very painstakingly did so.

Just as Alison was about to stand up, a handsome man sat next to her. She immediately took note of his candy apple green eyes, his "devil may care" attitude yet somehow still respectful. He looked tired; exhausted in fact and Alison decided to stay a bit longer.

"Don't see you here often." She commented and couldn't help the blush that highlighted her cheeks as he met her stare.

"Yea, well. Rough day." He chuckled and Alison immediately loved the sound of it. She watched as he ordered a shot of vodka and laughed, more so to herself.

"Nobody drinks vodka for fun."

"Who said I was here to drink for fun?" Alison's smile fell as she begin to wonder what stories lay behind the mysterious aura of this man.

"I feel it. Names Alison." She smiled again as she slid her shot glass to the bartender for another hit of crowns.

"Dean." He smiled, showing his perfect, almost-to-good-to-be-true straight, white teeth.

"Well Dean, cheers to us." She raised her glass, quickly drowning it before standing up to leave. She noticed the disappointed look he gave off and chuckled. "You're cute and all, I just need to make it home in one piece. Maybe I'll see you around?" Alison winked before spinning on her heel and bouncing away, suddenly in a much better mood than she was earlier.

 ** _..._**

Alison shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter against her. The night had quickly grown chilly and she was still a 20 minute walk from her apartment. Alison dropped the butt of her Marlboro and stamped it out as she passed an alley way right before being grabbed and slammed into a brick wall, her mouth being covered before she could make any sound.

Alison's eyes widened as she reliazed the man holding her was Jake. His sandy blonde hair fell into his deep blue eyes. Alison's eyes further widened as she finally noticed the fangs extending his gum lines.

"I didn't want to hurt you Alison. All them girls... I just needed to feed. But I can't lose you. I have to turn you."

Alison shoved his hand off her mouth, gasping for air. "You're fucking sick, Jake. What kind of joke is this? Let me go." She screamed.

"It's the only way Alison. You'll understand, you have to. It's the only way." Alison froze in fear as she watched him pull his Swiss Army knife out and cut his wrist before doing the same to her. She cried out in pain.

"Hey blood sucker!" A familiar voice filled the nearly empty alley and Alison screamed when Jake's head was suddenly at her feet. She looked to see Dean standing behind Jake's decapitated body.

"Did he get his blood in you?" Dean asked frantically but Alison was too shocked to reply. Murder. She just basically witnessed a murder.

"Alison!" Dean screamed. "Did he get his blood in you?" Alison shook her head no as she held her bleeding wrist, sobbing. Dean quickly wrapped a bandana around the cut before pulling her into a hug, stroking her hair. "You'll be ok."

"Who are you?" She whispered.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Present**_

Alison rolled over in her bed, being careful not to wake Dean. She groaned when she read the clock. 2:35 AM. Making her way to the kitchen, Alison groaned again noticing they were out of chocolate milk and chocolate syrup. She made her way back to the bed room and sat on the edge of the bed, slipping her shoes on.

"What are you doing up?" Dean groaned.

"I need chocolate milk." She replied simply. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her fiancé groaned and shoved his face further into the pillow.

"Why?"

"Why? Dean, because your ass didn't use a condom and now I am pregnant. When a pregnant lady wants something, we want it now. And if we don't get it now, we have problems. Do you understand? If I do not get chocolate milk now, I will be very bitchy."

"Will? You're bitchy now." Dean chuckled, sleep still heavily tracing his voice. Alison sat there for a moment, staring at the man she loved. Alison knew that she would never stop thanking The Lord that he had decided to retire hunting almost two years ago.

True, they lived in fear. Alison worried some monster would come back for Dean and Dean worrying some monster coming for Alison to get back at him. But she knew Dean would keep both them and their little girl safe.

"Speaking of being pregnant, how is Mary Ann?" Alison ran a hand over her six-month pregnant stomach.

"She's good. Here, feel her." Alison took one of Dean's hands and gingerly placed it on her stomach. Even though Alison couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. The both of them were content with their lives. Alison let his hand drop and laughed quietly as Dean got comfortable again. She could see that Dean was barley awake which is why she was taking the impala to the local Stop n Shop instead of asking him too. Alison knew Dean wouldn't hesitate to, but he needed to relax. Alison knew construction was a tiring job for him and wanted him to rest before returning on Monday.

"Get back in bed babe. I'll go." Alison stopped in the doorway. Dean was barley awake, in black pajama pants and a dirty T-shirt. She, meanwhile, all already ready, including her purse slung over her arm.

"Dean, it's ok. Go back to bed baby. I'll be home in five minutes. I promise." Dean mumbled an 'ok' and after Alison was sure he had fallen back asleep (within seconds), headed outside and got into the Impala.

 ** _..._**

Alison hummed to herself walking down the aisles of the store. She looked into her shopping basket with a frown. Did she _really_ need to get jalapeño chips _and_ milk duds? _Dean won't mind_ she told herself heading to check out. Alison greeted the cashier with a smile and headed back to the car. The silence was infuriating and she nearly screamed when she turned up the radio and Metallica bust through the speakers. _Dean, I don't care if you are the father to my child, my fiancé, I am going to kill you!_

She lowered the volume just as the Impala died. "What the FUCK?!" She screamed hitting the steering wheel. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" She sighed before stepping out of the car and popping the front hood to find the problem.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out her all alone?" Alison whipped around to find herself face to face with a rather creepy man. She took a step back, heading towards the passenger side of the door so she could pop the trunk.

"Don't be scared." His long black, greasy hair hung in eyes, piercings covered his ears. Gauges filled the lobes and tattoos covered his arms. He smiled, and the same fangs that haunted Alison's dreams slowly lowered over his natural canines. Alison held her breathe before spinning and quickly trying to get to the trunk before she was tackled and rolled onto her back. A lone tear fell from Alison's eye as the vamp pinned her down, holding her wrists.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered. "Please let me go home." The vampire sniffed the air before glancing at her stomach and letting out a dark laugh that sent chills up Alison's back.

"You're not alone." He smiled again, seeming to enjoy Alison's fear. "Don't worry. This won't hurt. I promise."

"No!" She screamed. "Please let me go. I have a family..." She sobbed. Alison couldn't fight; besides being trapped, she was once again frozen in fear. _Just like with Jake three years ago..._ The vampire bit her neck, causing Alison's cries to worsen. She felt blood drip and saw him smile, dark and evil before he held her wrists with one hand and bit deeply into his free wrist until blood dripped onto her jacket.

"Please don't do this... Anyone. Just not me. Please." She whispered, choking on her tears.

"You see, Alison. I've been looking for a mate. And after a week of watching you, you seem to be the perfect candidate." Alison stopped crying but she still struggled to control her breathing.

"But you didn't know I was pregnant.. I, Dean... Please." She cried.

"I've never been close enough to smell the child growing inside you but now I can, and it disgusts me. And don't think I know. You're on your way to being a Winchester. You're going to run back to Dean, crying. And he's going to hunt me down. And we can't have that."

"No." Alison pleaded. "I swear... Just please. Don't bother us."

"No can do sweetie." He smiled before mixing the blood from his wrist into the wound he made on her neck. "I'll be back for you." He smiled and left.

 ** _..._**

Alison wasn't sure how long she lay on the street crying. But she knew she had to get home, Alison knew she had to get back to Dean before it was too late.

She slowly pulled herself into the drivers seat, praying that Mary Ann was ok, that the vamp blood and the slowly growing hunger inside her wouldn't affect her, their, baby.

The Impala started without problem and Alison wondered if the vamp had somehow set her up. Thinking back, she was sure half a bottle of chocolate syrup was in the cabinet yesterday. She slammed on the breaks with a sudden realization.

 _It was in her house._

Alison parked in the drive way and called Dean before heading inside.

 _First call. No answer._

 _Second call. No answer._

 _Third call... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Baby?" Dean answered sleepily.

"Dean!" Alison choked out, she couldn't contain her sobs anymore and she broke down, completely losing it on the phone.

"Baby? Are you ok? What happened? Alison, where are you? Alison!" Dean screamed as her crying worsened. She begin to hyperventilate, her lungs screaming for air.

"Outside... Baby... Dean... I'm, driveway. In the car.. Pleas hurry." Alison heard the phone drop and within seconds the front door being yanked open and slammed shut. She heard Dean's socked feet hit the paved driveway and the drivers side door yanked open. Dean knelt down next to her and she fell into his chest, sobbing.

"Alison, talk to me. What was it, did someone hurt you? Did someone touch you?" Alison didn't answer, just clinging to him, still sobbing. He ran a hand through her hair, finally bringing it to the side of her neck but stopping when he felt the cool, sticky liquid that rested just above her collarbone. "Alison?" He asked softly and she heard the anger replaced by fear. Dean drew his hand back, immediately noticing the dark color. He turned her head and cursed at the two puncture wounds the vamp left behind.

"I'm so sorry Dean... The car, it broke down. I got out. I wasn't quick enough. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Alison begin sobbing again.

"Relax, baby. It's not your fault. Alison, let's get you inside and I'll call Sam. We'll go out, me and him, tonight, we will find you a cure tonight. I promise."

"Dean, there isn't a cure. You have to promise me, you'll do it..." Alison looked into the same candy apple green eyes that she fell in love wit three years ago.

"I promise Alison that everything will be ok. I promise I will find you a curer. Both you and Mary Ann, you guys are going to be ok."

"Dean, promise me you'll do it if you can't find a cure. Dean, please." Alison begged.

"I promise." He whispered.

 ** _..._**

Alison paced around the room. Dean had left thirty minutes ago after Sam had finally answered his phone. Dean left to get his brother, after Alison had described the vamp, with the promise to be back home soon with a cure.

But with every passing, the hunger that Alison was battling just worsened and she promised Dean she wouldn't feed, but the temptation to hunt for blood grew and Alison feared she wouldn't be able to fight it much longer.

 ** _..._**

The pacing worsened. It had been two hours since Dean left. Alison threw her phone after once again being sent to voicemail. She slunk down to the floor defeated, sobbing.

She lost.

She had to feed.

 ** _..._**

Alison stalked the man from the shadows. She made sure he was homeless, someone who wouldn't be missed.

Hell, maybe someone who would be glad.

Alison just didn't want to tear another family apart, as it had just been done to her own.

Alison dropped silently from her perch and followed him to a dark corner where she fed not only to her but also to her baby's desire. She let the body drop before gasping and holding back a scream.

"What have I done?"

 ** _..._**

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway. The clock read 5:45 in the morning and he felt terrible for leaving Alison alone for so long but neither he nor Sam could find the vamp anywhere and Dean called it a night. He knew he had to get back to Alison before she fed and Sam was understanding.

Dean opened the bedroom door softly, expecting to see Alison sleeping but instead he found her on the floor next to the bed, sitting in the corner. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, staring off into space. Dean could still see faint traces of tears lining her cheeks and as he kneeled in front of her to wipe them away, his hand froze at the sight of the red trail running from the corner of her lip.

"Alison..."

"I'm so sorry Dean." She begin to sob again, leaning into his chest as his arms came around her. "I couldn't fight it anymore. I tried. But it was too much, the baby needed food... I needed it. I tried to call Dean. You didn't answer. Sammy didn't answer. Dean... I'm so sorry."

Dean didn't say anything as he rested his chin on Alison's head. He kissed her forehead softly. "Dean you have to do it." She whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, praying for Sam to call with some type miracle, but it was too late.

Both he and Alison knew it.

 _ **...**_

Dean drove the Impala to a secluded section of the woods. Alison lay sleeping next to him, her head resting on the window, legs curled up in the seat and her arms pulled into her hoodie. But she awoke when he stopped the car and put it in park, leaving on the engine so that the radio could play.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

"Is it time?" Alison asked weakly. Dean stayed silent, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door, hoping it wasn't real.

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

Dean thought about calling Cas but, Dean also knew it was hopeless. There was nothing any of them could do.

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

Alison stood in front of Dean as he stared at his boots. She didn't speak; there was nothing to say. She held out the machete she had grabbed from the trunk but he refused to take it.

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

"Dean you promised you would do this. Dean, please. Before it happens again. I don't want to hurt anyone else." A lone tear fell from her eye as a few slipped from his.

"I don't think I can." He whispered. Alison grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to a large, open area. She turned to face him, holding his face with her hands, as she softly pressed a kiss to his chapped lips. He kissed her back lightly before she pulled away.

"Do it now, Dean." She pressed the handle of the machete into his hands before giving him a sad smile. "These past three years, I wouldn't change them for the world." Dean softly smiled back before it quickly faded away as Alison turned her back to him and dropped to her knees.

"I love you, Alison." Dean said loud enough to be sure she heard it, as he raised the machete and swung.

"I love you t-"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AHHH! THIS MAKES ME WANNA CRY! Like holy cow. I'm usually unaffected by my work but gah! Feels all over the place. This hurts me!**

 **Author Note: I might have changed some of the lore. Oops. Such as the vampire being able to smell the pregnancy and the infection also affecting Mary Ann. I'm pretty sure the smelling factor is original but I feel like the Baby also being infected is possible.**

 **Fun fact! Mary Ann was named after Dean's mom (Mary, obviously. Haha.) and Alison's mom, Ann who died from sickness when she was a teen. :)**

 **Request? This story is gonna be full of one shots, a unrelated unless otherwise stated. Feel free to request!**

 **Review!**

-ALPHAWOLF19


End file.
